warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Wat als...?
Wat als dingen anders waren gegaan in mijn series? Wat voor invloed zou dat hebben op de afloop? Suggesties voor onderwerpen zijn welkom! Wat als Braamster niet had bestaan? Laten we bij het begin beginnen. Braamdoorn zou niet meegeweest zijn op de reis om het medicijn voor Ravenstaarts ziekte te vinden. Hij zou Bladerster en Eclipsvlam niet hebben verraden en niet hebben opgesloten in een grot. Dit betekent dus dat ze Ravenstaart waarschijnlijk hebben kunnen redden. Joey, ofwel Grotster, zou nooit naar de Clans zijn gekomen. Botpoot zou een andere mentor hebben gehad; dit zou Eclipsvlam zijn geworden, omdat haar eerste leerling, Duisterpoot, vroeg was gestorven. Ravenstaart was wel al oud. Hij zou niet lang na zijn genezing naar de oudsten zijn gegaan, of was gestorven in een gevecht. Eclipsvlam zou inmiddels een voltrainde leerling hebben (Botveder) en daarom genoeg mentorervaring om zijn plaats in te nemen. Zij zou dus commandant worden. De band tussen Morgenster en Bladerster zou minder goed zijn, omdat Morgenster de SchaduwClanleider niet had hoeven helpen om haar Clan weer over te nemen. De RivierClan zou geen vijand zijn, maar ook geen bondgenoot, zoals het in die tijd wel was. Morgenster zou haar eerste leven niet hebben verloren in de strijd om de SchaduwClan terug te veroveren. Braamster zou de MoordClan niet hebben opgebouwd en ze zouden niet zo sterk zijn geworden om de Clans aan te vallen. In eerste instantie zou je denken dat dit geen invloed zou hebben op Dubbellicht, maar dat heeft het wel. Braamster had namelijk Dubbellichts moeder gedood, terwijl de MoordClankatten haar waarschijnlijk tesamen met haar dochter verdreven zouden hebben. Dit betekent dat Dubbellicht en haar moeder samen zwerfkatten zouden worden. Het is mogelijk dat ze alsnog stuitten op de Clans, maar er is ook een kans dat Dubbellicht nooit bij de RivierClan zou zijn gekomen. Ze zou nooit Ringstaarts partner zijn geworden. Schaapbont en Sparrenzang zouden niet bestaan (evenals Oeverkit) en ook Kalmpoot, Daspoot en Bosbespoot zouden er niet zijn. Dit betekent dat Havergoud en Donderpoot waarschijnlijk niet ontdekt waren. Omdat er geen echt sterke leider voor de MoordClan was, is het waarschijnlijk dat Bloedklauw het over had genomen. Ze zouden echter, zoals ik al eerder vermeldde, nooit zo krachtig zijn geworden als onder leiding van Braamster. De MoordClan zou nooit verhuisd zijn naar de tweebeenplaats bij de RivierClan. Cirkelsteen zou niet gestorven zijn onder een monster, en Beekgloed zou niet zijn ontvoerd. Ze zou Bloedklauw dus nooit hebben ontmoet, wat betekent dat Vuurceder nooit zou bestaan en Natkit en Taankit dus ook niet. Sintelstorm en Donkerroos hadden niet bestaan. Stronkpels zou dus een andere leerling-medicijnkat nodig hebben. De hele profetie was onnodig geweest, omdat Braamster niet zou bestaan. Dit betekent dat de reis naar de Oude Watermolen ook nooit geweest zou zijn. De hele dwaallicht-reis was er ook niet. En natuurlijk was er ook geen Apocalyps. Ringstaart had waarschijnlijk een partner gevonden in Duifveder. Het is mogelijk dat ze, speciaal voor hem, bij de RivierClan was gebleven. De Clankatten hadden de Stam en Val nooit ontmoet. Kortom: zonder Braamster was alles, maar dan ook echt alles, anders gelopen. Wat als Schaapbont voor Maanvonk was gegaan? Schorspluim zou heel verdrietig zijn. Hij zou misschien een andere partner nemen, maar zijn hart zou altijd bij Schaapbont liggen. Maanvonk zou geen mentor van Kalmpoot worden, maar zijn band met hem zou toch nog even goed zijn (waarschijnlijk zelfs nog hechter). Ook zou Schaapbont gewoon aan Maanvonk vertellen wat ze wilde doen met Woudkit. Maanvonk zou het goedkeuren en zelfs stimuleren, omdat hij erg loyaal is aan zijn Clan. Ze zou alles aan haar partner durven toevertrouwen, omdat ze nooit problemen met hem zou hebben gehad. Toch zou ze zich altijd een beetje schuldig voelen tegenover Schorspluim, omdat ze haar gevoelens wel zal houden. Tevens zou Schaapbont samen met Maanvonk treuren om Sparrenzangs dood, en zou ze nooit het respect van enkele Clangenoten verloren hebben. Voor Leliesneeuw zou het wat minder goed uitpakken; Maanvonk zou stiekem veel meer aandacht en liefde steken in Schaapbonts jongen dan in die van haar. Tortelpoot zou zijn vader hierom haten. Wat als Langklauw niet was verdronken? Als Cirkelsteen erin was geslaagd Langklauw te redden, zouden de WindClankatten hem daarom dankbaar zijn. Er zou dus geen reden tot oorlog zijn. Regenpoels kittens zouden opgevoed worden door een WindClanpoes, omdat ze geen gebrek aan krijgers hadden. Voor Duifveder zou er niet veel veranderen, maar Strosnor zou dus waarschijnlijk geen partners zijn geworden met Egelklaver. Schorspluim en Klaverstap zouden niet geboren zijn. En omdat Schorspluim er niet was geweest, zou Schaapbont dus met Maanvonk zijn gegaan en krijg je zo'n situatie als bij het onderwerp hierboven. Kuilpoot was niet gestorven en Bruinwilg zou later naar de oudsten zijn gegaan. Ook veel WindClankrijgers zouden niet gestorven zijn in de oorlog. Vlekoog en Grasvleugel waren onbezorgd met elkaar blijven omgaan, en de profetie (twee katten, twee katten van je eigen bloed...) was onnodig geweest. Het zou kunnen dat Grasvleugel zwanger raakte. Ze zou dan doen alsof het Struikbonts jongen waren. Vlekoog zou verdrietig zijn om ze niet te zien opgroeien. Zoals in de normale verhaallijn, zou Ringstaart achter de liefde van zijn broer zijn gekomen. Hij zou ze niet uit elkaar halen, maar er niet blij mee zijn. Ruisblad zou nooit een aanslag plegen op de levens van Duifveder en Strosnor, en zou nog vele seizoenen haar Clan dienen. Beekgloed zou niet al bij acht manen een volwaardige medicijnkat zijn, en daarom wat minder zelfstandig zijn dan dat ze nu is. Vlekoog en Vuurceder zouden nooit met elkaar gegaan zijn. Vuurceder zou partners willen worden met Sparrenzang, maar dat zou verhinderd worden vanwege Sparrenzangs dood. Maar wat wanneer Sparrenzang nou niet stierf? Lees meer daarover bij de volgende vraag! Wat als Sparrenzang niet was gestorven? Mogelijkheid 1. Sparrenzang zou nooit zijn gebeten door Braamster. Heel veel zou er niet veranderen. Ze zouden hebben gewonnen en Braamster hebben gedood, en als helden ontvangen worden bij hun Clan. Vuurceder zou nog steeds voor Vlekoog gaan, tot groot verdriet van Sparrenzang. Hij zou de mentor van Wolkenpoot zijn geworden. Sparrenzang zou Vuurceders jongen beschermen alsof hij de vader was, en Vlekoog zou daar begrip voor hebben. Door de boeken heen zou hij een betere band krijgen met Steenvuur. Dit komt omdat Sparrenzang een vriend van Zonnesnor is, evenals Steenvuur, en de lichtrode kater ze zo bij elkaar zou proberen te krijgen. Mogelijkheid 2. Sparrenzang zou wel gebeten zijn, maar zichzelf niet hebben verdronken. Nu verandert er wel veel. Omdat hij zichzelf niet zou hebben verdronken, betekent dat maar één ding: hij heeft Schaapbont vermoord. Pas als het lijk van zijn zuster hem bevlekte met bloed, zou hij beseffen wat hij had gedaan en ontwaken. Hij zou kunnen vluchten en terugkeren naar de werkelijkheid. Sparrenzang zou ontroostbaar terugkeren, met het lichaam van Schaapbont op zijn rug. Nu zou het niet Vuurpoot, maar Schorspluim zijn wiens hart gebroken werd. Krijsend zou hij zich op zijn geliefde storten, zijn hartverscheurende gehuil galmend door de hemel. De SterrenClan zou verloren zijn. In het rode licht van de bloedmaan werd de ontredderde Clan verteld wat hun te wachten stond: er zou voortaan de code van Braamster gelden, niet de krijgscode. Na een tijdje ging het Clanleven min of meer dood. De nieuwe geesten gingen naar SterrenClans jachtvelden, die dag en nacht bewaakt werden door Braamsters krijgers. De schimmen zouden dan weggevoerd worden en Braamster zou ze bijten, waarna ze zijn handlangers zouden worden. Het is wel mogelijk dat Sparrenzang later, als geest, wist te ontsnappen aan Braamster en een revolutie ontketende. Zo zou de profetie alsnog werkelijkheid worden. Maar de kans dat hij en enkele nieuwe SterrenClankatten het tegen Braamsters leger zouden kunnen opnemen, blijft redelijk klein. Wat als niet Mistsprong, maar IJzelklauw was gestorven? Morgengloed zou vol verdriet zijn, evenals Mistsprong. Ze zouden terugkeren naar de Clan, en Mistsprong zou nu de mentor van Egelklaver worden. Het is mogelijk dat hij verliefd zou worden op Kleurstroom, in plaats van IJzelklauw, maar de kans daarop is niet erg groot. IJzelklauw zou een leven geven tijdens Morgensters leiderceremonie. Mistsprong had haar in de normale verhaallijn het geschenk "trots" geschonken, maar IJzelklauw zou Morgenster "moed" geven, zodat ze haar angst niet in de weg zou laten staan om de juiste dingen te doen. Ringstaart en Vlekoog zouden niet zijn geboren. Dit betekent dat de WindClan de RivierClan had aangevallen, zonder dat Morgenster dat had geweten. Veel katten zouden zijn gestorven, en de RivierClan zou waarschijnlijk vluchten uit het woud. Later, wanneer ze weer sterker waren, zouden ze terugkeren en door het geheim van Strosnor en Duifveder zou de oorlog alsnog beëindigd worden. Dubbellicht zou niet bij de Clan zijn gekomen. Dit betekent dat Schaapbont en Sparrenzang niet geboren zouden zijn en de profetie zou nooit uitkomen. Braamster zou winnen en dan krijg je de situatie zoals hierboven, bij mogelijkheid 2. Zonnesnor en Vuurceder zouden niet naar de Clans gegaan zijn. Ook zou Beekgloed of gestorven zijn, of bevrijd door andere katten, aangezien Vlekoog en IJzelklauw dat in de normale series hebben gedaan. Dasneus, Kalmschijn, Bosbesvlek en Echo zouden niet geboren zijn. Dit betekent dat Havergoud en Donderpoot onbezorgd verder zouden kunnen gaan met spioneren. Steenvuur had een andere mentor gehad, waarschijnlijk Vissenschub. Wat als niet Cirkelsteen, maar Morgenster was gestorven? Hier zijn opnieuw twee mogelijkheden, het ligt eraan hoe je de vraag interpreteert. Mogelijkheid 1. Morgenster zou al haar negen levens verliezen. Morgenster zou zo erg gewond zijn, dat zelfs de SterrenClan haar wonden niet kon helen. Nu zou het Cirkelsteen zijn die vol verdriet was, en ook hij zou te overstuur zijn om een commandant te benoemen voor maanhoog. Vlekoog zou gekozen worden door stemming, en Cirkelsteen zou leider worden, Cirkelster. Morgensters jongen zouden gezoogd worden door Dubbellicht. Mogelijkheid 2. Morgenster zou één leven verliezen. Haar wonden zouden niet te ernstig zijn en de SterrenClan kon haar genezen, dus de hele patrouille zou terugkeren in het kamp. Cirkelsteen bleef gewoon de commandant en Vlekoog een gewone krijgskat. Maar manen later, in het gevecht tegen de SchaduwClan, verliest Morgenster normaal gesproken haar achtste leven. Omdat ze er echter eentje had verloren bij de aanrijding van het monster, zou dit dus nu haar negende leven zijn en zou ze zich bij de SterrenClan voegen. Cirkelsteen werd leider, Cirkelster, en koos Vlekoog waarschijnlijk als zijn commandant. De RivierClan moest het woud verlaten en hun nieuwe leider kwam in een depressie, vanwege het verlies van zijn partner. Hier kwam hij uiteindelijk weer overheen, met Ringstaarts hulp. Cirkelster zou meegenomen worden door tweebenen, en niet Morgenster. Vlekoog zou dus al heel snel leider moeten worden. Wat als niet Vlekoog, maar Ringstaart of Vissenschub commandant was geworden? Hm, heel veel zou er niet veranderd zijn. Als Morgenster wordt meegenomen, dan zou Ringstaart/Vissenschub leider worden, en niet Vlekoog. Ringstaart zou Vlekoog als zijn commandant kiezen en Vissenschub zou waarschijnlijk voor Vlekoog/Ringstaart gaan. Wat als niet Nachtbloem, maar Steenkit was gestorven? Nachtpoot zou ontroostbaar terugkomen in het kamp. Morgenster zou verdrietig zijn, maar nog meer aandacht in Maankit steken en hierdoor zou de witte kater misschien wat naast zijn schoenen gaan lopen. IJzelklauw zou misschien Maankits mentor worden, maar de kans is groot dat Vlekoog hem alsnog zou trainen. Waarschijnlijk zou Nachtbloem de mentor van Vlekkenloof worden. Zonnesnor zou moeilijker kunnen aarden in de Clan, omdat hij Steenvuur niet als vriend heeft, en daardoor meer naar Sparrenzang en Vuurceder toe groeien. Wat als niet Boris en Fiona, maar Esra bij de RivierClan was gekomen? Esra zou de naam Vonkenvacht gekregen hebben, want in de oorspronkelijke versie zou hij sowieso al naar de RivierClan gaan. Bosbespoots mentor was niet Zonnesnor geworden, maar waarschijnlijk Schorspluim of Klaverstap. Natkit en Taankit zouden niet geboren zijn en Vlekoog zou hoogstwaarschijnlijk nooit een partner hebben gekregen. Beekgloeds geheim zou nooit onthuld worden. Ook zou Ringstaart niet meegenomen zijn door tweebenen en had de supereditie Ringstaarts Reis dus niet bestaan. Dit heeft grote gevolgen op het Verbond. In plaats van Zonnesnor, zou er een andere ijsbreker nodig zijn. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk was dit Zwemvleugel geworden, voor ze naar de kraamkamer ging. Als Vissenschub afhaakt, zou Miervoet of Sintelstorm tot ijsbreker-leider zijn benoemd. Wat als Lindeklauw in plaats van Lichtspikkel commandant was geworden? De communicatie met Keister zou soms wat moeizaam verlopen, maar al met al zou Lindeklauw een prima commandant zijn. Omdat Lichtspikkel degene was die Morgenkit in het woud vond, heeft hij veel respect voor haar en anders dan veel anderen, ziet hij haar niet als buitenstaander. Nu Lindeklauw commandant is, zal Morgengloed waarschijnlijk minder snel serieus genomen worden. Lindeklauw zou geen zelfmoord plegen, maar sterven in het MoordClangevecht. Waarschijnlijk zou Keister heel erg twijfelen of hij Morgengloed, de kat die het plan had bedacht waardoor ze wonnen, of Lichtspikkel, een ervaren krijgskat, moest kiezen als nieuwe commandant. Uiteindelijk zou Lichtspikkel, die niet zo ambitieus is, zelf naar Keister toegaan om te zeggen dat hij niet per se commandant wilde worden en dat Morgengloed een betere optie was. Voor de rest zijn er niet veel wijzigingen. Lichtspikkel zou waarschijnlijk tegelijkertijd met Bruinwilg naar de oudsten gaan en er is een grote kans dat hij daarvoor Duifpoot zou trainen, in plaats van Cirkelsteen. Wat als niet Schijnselmist, maar Maanvonk was gestorven? Schaappoot zou alsnog overstuur zijn, omdat Maanvonk een hele goede vriend van haar was. Ze zou geen nieuwe mentor nodig hebben. Morgenster zou ook veel verdriet hebben en Steenvuur zou er een beetje halfhartig tegenaan kijken: hij hoeft niet langer meer in Maanvonks schaduw te wandelen, maar tegelijkertijd geeft hij ergens ook wel om zijn broer. Schemerstaart zou nu geen mentor zijn geworden van Schaapppoot, dus had hij waarschijnlijk Kalmpoot als leerling gekregen. Leliesneeuws jongen (Avondkit, Heemstpoot, Vlekkenloof, Wolkenvlucht en Tortelpels) zouden niet bestaan of gewoon van een SchaduwClankat komen. Schorspluim heeft niet langer meer concurrentie en hij zou veel eerder partners met Schaapbont worden. Ze zou hierdoor nooit op de kaart komen te staan als "leugenaar", omdat ze al vanaf het begin wist dat haar jongen die van Schorspluim waren. Omdat ze nooit is gescheiden van Maanvonk, durft ze veel meer toe te vertrouwen aan Schorspluim; zo ook dat ze Woudkit naar de Stam heeft gebracht. Hierdoor zouden zij en Schorspluim partners blijven, al is het mogelijk dat Schaapbont uiteindelijk toch voor Sintelstorm zou gaan. Wat als Lichtspikkel leider was geworden? Als Lichtspikkel niet was gestorven in het MoordClangevecht, zou hij Keister opvolgen. Morgengloed is in die tijd al op reis naar de HemelClan en zou dus geen enkele kans maken op het commandantschap. Lichtster zou Bruinwilg als commandant kiezen. Als Morgengloed terugkomt, mag IJzelklauw zich gewoon bij de Clan aansluiten, zoals in de normale verhaallijn. Wel zou hij niet de mentor van Egelklaver zijn geworden, dat zou hoogstwaarschijnlijk Klimstaart zijn. Lichtster zou heel andere keuzes hebben gemaakt wat betreft de mentoren. Ringpoot had hij gewoon aan Rozendoorn toevertrouwd, maar Vlekpoot zou waarschijnlijk Bruinwilg als mentor krijgen. Stropoot zou niet Klimstaart, maar Vissenschub als mentor krijgen, en Duifpoot zou wel door Cirkelsteen getraind worden, als in de normale verhaallijn. Bruinwilg zou zich ongeveer ten tijde van IJzige Klauwen terugtrekken als commandant. Morgengloed zou hem dan opvolgen, en nadat Lichtster gevangen wordt door tweebenen, kiest Morgengloed Vlekoog als commandant. Dit bewijst dat ze hem niet alleen zou kiezen omdat hij haar leerling is geweest, want in dit scenario was Vlekoog Bruinwilgs leerling. Cirkelsteen zou alsnog overreden zijn, dus geen commandant kunnen worden. Wat als Lindeklauw leider was geworden? Als we ervanuit gaan dat Lindeklauw leider was geworden omdat hij commandant was geworden in plaats van Lichtspikkel, en dat Lichtspikkel is gestorven in het MoordClangevecht, dan zou Lindeklauw dus leider worden. Hetzelfde als in het scenario hierboven: Morgengloed zou op reis zijn en dus geen kans maken op de functie van commandant. Lindester zou Cirkelsteen als commandant kiezen en ongeveer dezelfde mentorkeuzes maken als Lichtster deed hierboven. Als Cirkelsteen wordt overreden door een monster, zou Morgengloed de nieuwe commandant worden. Lindester zou een sterke leider voor de RivierClan zijn en waarschijnlijk nog wel beter dan Morgenster was, alleen niet zo gesteld op de andere Clans. Hij zou hoogstwaarschijnlijk een nieuw nest jongen hebben gekregen na Kartelvleks dood, maar het is onbekend met wie. Wat als Oeverkit had geleefd? Als Oeverkit had geleefd, zou ze wel een krijgeropleiding starten. Schemerstaart zou haar mentor worden, maar moeilijk met haar kunnen communiceren door haar doofheid. Zo zou Oeverkit waarschijnlijk hulp-medicijnkat worden en de verschillende kruiden leren door middel van geur en kijken hoe Beekgloed ze toepast. Haar volledige naam zou waarschijnlijk Oevergloed zijn. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions